Pepe potter and the harem stone
by yukiashi223
Summary: This is written by two people who have never read a Harry Potter book. We are ready to take on the haters do BRING IT ON!
1. Chapter 1

Pepe potter and the harem stone:

Pepe was your average 16 year old boy: eating, sleeping and Xbox was his life. Until one day, when Harry styles emerged from his closet and taught pepe potter of his secretive harem power. "close your eyes and believe in the fairies!" said Harry styles with his strong English accent. Once pepe potter did this however, he realized that he was anorexic and had low self esteem. "It will be ok" pepe thought as his green emo hairstyle with black highlights blowed away (as it was a wig).

It as that moment when he realized he had no hair and that his parents (peepee and poopoo) had actually forced a wig on him. He hated them. Because of his lack of hair, pepe was forced to join the prestigious school for bold harem and reverse harem collectors. This school was called warthog.

Pepe pooper truly believed that he would acquire only the strongest prowess in harem abilities and become the almighty priminister, and pornstarch, PONLAD TRUMPSTER TRUCK. "I'm soooo nervous" pepe whispered as he bumped into two people. One of them was a beautiful winged girl with huge breastikles and the other was a manly man who looked very manly man man. "WATCH WHERE YA GOING!" they both said in unison

"I'm sorry" pepe moaned

"Well...I suppose you look like you are sorry..." they said

"sorry a bout that! I'm spidder" spidder cheered whilst her passive boobstickles bounced

"and...I'm...moth" moth said like the manly manly tsundere he is (totally not a shota)

"let's be friends..."


	2. THOMAS THE DANK ENGINE STRIKES!

Young pepe chap was surprised as this was the first time anyone has called him his friend. His face was in awe at the sound of these never heard before words spoken to him. Pepe's eyes started to water from tears of joy.

"thank You guys... that was the first time anyone asked me t-to be their friend..." Peep sobbed

Spidder and moth just looked at him and smiled. "c'mon! We will be late to see what house we are in!"

The hallway, which was where the houses were sorted at, was a long stretch of the building which was covered head to toe with successful students. From reverse harem leaders to a first class harem builder. There was all sorts.

Peepee poopee walked into his corresponding house: Pigeondork. Pepe looked to his side's. Besides him there was the manly manly man moth and the boobsticle queen spidder. "looks like we're in the same house!" moth announced proudly

"Mothy-kun, don't sleep in my room" spidder replied with a sweat drop.

Pepe potter is confusion. He decided not to but in.

"ok everyone to classes" a random teacher said.

First lesson for potter, moth-kun and boobsticlez queen was art. They sat down in their assigned seats (a.k.a away from each other ) and waited for the teacher to arrive. A few minutes later, the teacher came in. He had a massive afro that looked like a ball on his head. And a jolly voice that sounded like an asmr youtuber. He also had a baby barn owl pinned to his shoulder. "I am your new art teacher" he began in a silng song voice " my name is bob Ross and my hobby is drawing happy little trees" everyone (including lil pepe) was glued to the ridiculous turd like hair do on bob ross' head. " oh I bet you want to meet my barn owl" . No one payed attention. They were still focused on the hair. "his name is *insert egg joke here* " whilst bob ross was talking his afro off, the little barn owl bit him. "Oh your a feisty one" "now for the first lesson...

Next lesson was music with Mr gabe the dog. Music was boring for pepe because his destructive harem powers could not be handled. He started singing using harem powers and destroyed the windows. Gabe borked at him and gave him a borktention (detention) .

The rest of the lessons were extremely boring so peepee was looking forward to a nice comfy bed. "looks like we are in the same dorm too" the walking pair of boobies said.

"but who's the other person?"

Pepe looked into the room to see the already hated now school delinquent

"ITS THOMAS THE DANK ENGINE!"


End file.
